


safe

by openended



Series: still we felt bulletproof [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Their safe word is Abydos.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingasaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingasaur/gifts).



It always starts on base.

He looks at her over a glass of water, eyes darkening as he wonders what color bra she’s wearing today, and a shiver glides down her spine. She spends the rest of the afternoon aroused, distracted until he slips into her lab under the pretense of work and asks whether she would prefer rope or metal. She has both at her house, but he needs time to plan.

“Rope,” she whispers, not sure that her wrists have forgiven her yet for the handcuffs last time.

He nods once and disappears, leaving her to combat her imagination with an alien device that’s stymied her for a week now.

Sam smiles at the security guard and signs herself out, and then initials next to Teal’c’s signature in indication of responsibility should anything go awry while he’s off base. She shivers in the sudden blast of cold gray air and shrinks further into her jacket and scarf, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she wishes for the gloves she’d left behind on her worktable. Teal’c follows her to her car, a black hat pulling double duty, and offers to brush the snow while she gets the car warmed up.

She ducks into the backseat of her car – giving him a view and something to think about, though he decides to table it for another time – and returns triumphant with the snow brush. There’s only about half an inch on her car, but by the time Teal’c’s done, the heater’s going at full blast and Sam no longer feels like a partial icicle.

Teal’c suggests Chinese food as they pull out of the base parking lot. Sam mentally catalogs the contents of her fridge and decides to turn left instead of right, taking an alternate route to her house that will take them past Szechuan Palace which has the orange chicken Teal’c likes. She hands Teal’c a five and asks him to please come back with something other than _Star Wars_ and while she waits for their food, he goes next door to pick out a movie. He returns with _Blade Runner_.

“Be still,” he breathes in her ear when she starts fidgeting in impatience.

Her breath catches in her throat and she swallows and knows that it’s going to be one of _those_ nights.

The hostess brings their food carefully packaged in a plastic bag and Sam smiles in thanks while Teal’c picks up extra soy sauce.

* * *

Teal’c withdraws a slip of paper from his jacket pocket and slides it across the counter to her. Sam picks it up and feels heat crawl up her neck as she reads, wondering what would have happened had the list fallen to the floor while they were still on base. He nods when she looks a question at him and she walks to her bedroom, leaving him to unpack dinner.

She leaves the door open to offer him an early glimpse if he wants, but she knows he won’t peek. She quickly sheds her gray jacket and light pink scarf, hanging both over the chair in the corner, and opens up the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Everything’s impeccably organized and she easily finds the butterfly vibrator and its remote. She double checks that the batteries are fresh before setting it on the bed and retrieving the rest. A quick glance confirms that the candles are still in place from last time, and she spies the lighter exactly where it should be.

Teal’c raises his voice, just loud enough to be heard down the hall, and asks what she would like to drink. She tells him water will be fine; Diet Coke tends to require a bathroom run in the middle and she always enjoys this better completely sober.

Sam unbuttons her jeans and slides them and her not-boring-but-also-not-interesting blue panties to the floor. The straps of the butterfly require a little bit of fussing to sort out, but it’s soon on perfectly and the plastic rubs up against her deliciously. She covers it with a black lace thong – checking the list to make sure she has the one he’s intended – and pulls her jeans back over her hips. Her sweater lands on the floor, followed by her not-boring-but-also-not-interesting red bra, and she finds the balconette bra that matches the thong. She feels ridiculous wearing it: it barely contains her breasts if she stands still and God forbid she need to bend over, but she catches her reflection in the mirror and admits that the affect is astounding. A simple black tank top follows. After a quick swipe of an eyeliner pencil and a reapplication of mascara, she grabs the remote and a small, cold chain off the bed and returns to the kitchen.

She slips the remote into his pants pocket and leads the way into the living room where Teal’c already has the movie set up, the DVD menu glowing on the screen.

Their safe word is _Abydos._

* * *

Teal’c toys with the remote during dinner, and Sam squirms appropriately, but mostly he lets her eat. She shivers a little, the thermostat set slightly lower than usual thanks to their offworld trip earlier this week, and he puts his arm around her. Once she’s settled against his chest, he turns the remote on low and leaves it there.

He turns it off when she closes her eyes and bites her lip to stifle a whimper. He waits until she’s calmed sufficiently before turning it on again.

She’s used to this, the peaks and valleys, and the denial no longer frustrates her like it used to. Now it turns her on.

Halfway through the movie, he encourages her to sit up so he can draw her shirt over her head. She leans back against him and closes her eyes as his fingers trace the outline of her bra. He kisses her neck and slides a hand between them to flick the clasp, easing the straps down her arms.

The vibration between her legs suddenly disappears and Teal’c’s warm hands settle on her breasts, cupping one in each hand. Her head rolls to give him better access to her neck, but she knows better than to think he’s forgotten the movie. Once, two hours of foreplay would’ve driven her up the wall. But with Teal’c, she’ll take four.

She gasps, surprised by the cold, sharp pinch on her nipple. She’s prepared for the other clamp and the chain dangles onto her chest. Teal’c’s hand settles on her lower stomach, letting her adjust and calm before continuing.

Sam’s long given up paying attention to the movie – she’s seen it before anyway – when Teal’c unbuttons her jeans and gently lowers the zipper. His fingers dip just below the fabric of the thong, but go no further. He flips the remote on again and she comes, quietly, as the credits start to roll. There’s plenty of time later for thrashing and screaming.

Teal’c turns off the remote and slips it back into her jeans pocket as he picks up the other two remotes to turn off the television and DVD player. “Get ready,” he says quietly.

Sam slowly pushes herself up off the couch and collects her shirt and bra before walking toward her bedroom. She hears Teal’c gather up the remnants of dinner to be put away. He’ll give her as much time as she needs. She stops in the bathroom first, and doesn’t bother putting her jeans and underwear back on. She sets the vibrator on the sink; she’ll clean it properly later.

She methodically lights each of the candles, covering her bedroom in a warm, soft glow that smells faintly of vanilla and lavender. The chain of the nipple clamps clinks as she moves.

The last light in her house turns off and she hears Teal’c pad barefoot over the carpet to her bedroom. She sets the lighter back on the dresser and turns to face him.

Teal’c cups her cheeks and kisses her softly. She melts against him and it’s a struggle to not deepen the kiss, to continue with their plans for the evening instead of gently making love to her right now. He breaks the kiss and brushes his thumb across her cheekbone. She smiles at him and he wordlessly hands her the blindfold.

* * *

Unable to see, she pretends to be more confident in her steps than she is as she walks backward to the bed and lies down in the middle. She’s always nervous at this moment and no other, when she’s naked and bare and blind in front of him but before he makes a move to touch her.

But his fingers touch the inside of her wrist and she exhales. Rope encircles her wrists in a complex knot she knows he can undo with a single tug, but if she struggles too much it only tightens. Her arms are lifted a little higher than is entirely comfortable and she wiggles so her shoulders aren’t straining.

Teal’c waits until she’s settled before tying the black rope to the bedframe, anchoring her in place. He, too, prefers rope to handcuffs. Rope is quieter, softer, more sensual. He skims his hands down her sides, pausing to release the clamps from her nipples. He takes each sensitive bud into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue, and sets the chain aside, unsure whether he’ll use it later. His hands never leave her body as he slides off the bed and collects another coil of rope.

Sam lets out a heavy breath as he ties her right ankle to the bedpost. Her left leg extends toward the other bedpost in anticipation. Teal’c’s fingers are soft and light against her skin, though she knows that they can bruise just as easily.

With Sam tied completely to the bed, Teal’c backs off. He removes her jacket before sitting in the chair in the corner and watches as she tests the strength of her bonds and squirms in anticipation. He doesn’t make her wait too long.

She knows he’s never left the room. With her vision gone, her ears and nose perk up, hearing his quiet, controlled breathing, and if he moves just right she can smell the shower gel he’s been using lately that claims to be unscented. The chair squeaks and she knows that he’s standing now, senses that he’s right next to the bed.

“Shall I begin?” He just touches the inside of her calf with his fingertips and her response is immediate.

“Yes,” she whimpers as his hand trails higher, stopping just short of what she wants.

The bed shifts and she feels him climb over her to settle on his knees between her thighs. His leg brushes against hers; he’s stripped down to bare skin, too.

* * *

Sam cries out as Teal’c twists the toy inside of her. He turns up the rotation speed and her cry falls down the scale, bottoming out in a register they’re both surprised she can reach. With a push of his thumb, he ups the vibration power too and the top of the vibrator hums against her clit. She breaks, again.

She thrashes, straining against the ropes digging into her skin. Her hips lift off the bed and when Teal’c holds her hips down, her back arches.

Her wrists ache as the ropes bite into them and in some small part of her mind she thinks of bruising and how to cover it up tomorrow. She’s not sure she actually finishes one orgasm before another overtakes her in a wave of hot, liquid energy. She lets go and screams.

This is why they don’t do this on base.

Teal’c gradually lowers the speed of the vibrator before turning it off completely and sliding it out of her. He stretches out beside her and strokes her stomach while she quivers and settles.

Sam tries to turn and curl into him, but he’s just out of reach and the ropes won’t let her move too much. Teal’c’s hand cups her cheek and she nuzzles his palm, seeking out a simple touch to keep her grounded.

“More?” He asks. Candlelight reflects off a thin sheen of sweat on her chest. He thinks she’s not far from losing grip on reality.

She nods, “Yes.”

Teal’c brushes a kiss against her forehead before returning to the edge of the bed. He deftly unties each ankle in turn, letting the rope drop to the floor; he reverently kisses the reddened skin. She squirms beneath him, as if knowing what he’s going to do, and he hooks her legs over his shoulders.

He kisses her inner thigh and she moans softly. He smiles against her and darts his tongue out to trace the gate address for Earth on her soft, pale skin. She shivers and he turns his head, giving the other thigh the same treatment, only with Chulak’s address instead. By the time he finally touches his tongue to her sex, licking a slow line to her clit, she’s writhing.

“Oh,” she breathes as he begins to lick and suck and she knows that it won’t be long.

Her orgasm is quiet, understated compared to the rest of the evening, heralded only by a low moan and a shiver, but no less intense.

Teal’c knows when she’s done and backs off, letting her shaking legs slide back to the mattress. He sets all the toys on the floor and crawls to the top of the bed. A quick tug and the rope uncoils from the intricate ironwork in the headboard. Another pull and the knot circling her wrists loosens. She gasps as her shoulders and back settle and blood flows into the indentations the rope has left on her skin. Teal’c touches his lips to the bruises beginning to form around her wrists.

Mindful of her hair, he gently removes her blindfold.

* * *

Sam blinks up at him, too sated and sapped of energy to even rub her wrists. She smiles and returns the kiss he presses against her lips. She shivers, suddenly cold, and Teal’c helps her pull the covers out from under her.

He makes sure that she’s covered first and then slips in beside her. She turns on her side and he curls around her, skin sticking together. She clasps the hand he slides across her stomach.

Teal’c kisses her shoulder and she sighs, content. He feels her settle against him, losing the battle against exhaustion, and he whispers for her to sleep. Her breathing evens out and he finds himself growing tired, too.

He waits until the last candle has burned down before he closes his eyes.


End file.
